1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving waveform and circuit, and more particular, to a driving waveform and circuit for a plasma display panel (PDP).
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a prior art driving circuit 100 of a PDP. An equivalent capacitor of the plasma display panel is marked as Cpanel. The X-side of the PDP is electrically connected to a switch Sw1 that is connected to voltage Va, a switch Sw3 that is electrically connected to ground, and to an energy recovery circuit 110. The energy recovery circuit 110 comprises inductor L1, which is electrically connected in parallel to diodes D5 and D6 as shown. Diodes D5 and D6 are respectively electrically connected to switches Sw5 and Sw6, both of which are electrically connected to ground via a capacitor C1.
Similarly, the Y-side of the PDP is electrically connected to a switch Sw2 that is connected to voltage Vb, a switch Sw4 that is electrically connected to ground, and to an energy recovery circuit 120. The energy recovery circuit 120 comprises inductor L2, which is electrically connected in parallel to diodes D7 and D8 as shown. Diodes D7 and D8 are respectively electrically connected to switches Sw7 and Sw8, both of which are electrically connected to ground via a capacitor C2.
The X-side circuit and the Y-side circuit together form the panel equivalent capacitor Cpanel. Details of exact functioning of the driving circuit 100 are well known in the art and will be omitted here for brevity. However, it is important to notice that the driving circuit 100 requires quite a few components making it expensive to make. Cost conscious consumers desiring a PDP demand lower prices and thus make PDPs comprising similar circuits uncompetitive in today's market.